


Peanut Butter Waffles

by DrawingDarkness



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha!Billy, Alpha!BillyHargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Listen there’s just lots of mentions of abuse please tread lightly, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Steve, Omega!SteveHarrington, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Billy, Racism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Billy, So it’s not all depressing, Strangerthings, Theres fluff though!!, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolves, but be warned, kinda sorta, sad Steve, season three just doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness
Summary: Steve Harrington is a newly presented Omega in smalltown Hawkins, Indiana. Not only is he having to deal with being the first male Omega in Hawkins to present in a god knows how long time; but he’s also facing things that are scaring him to the bone. His parents are disappointed, his friends are seeming to turn on him, and now being banned from school for a while has him feeling lonely and lost with no one but Robin, The Party, and a few others to turn too.-Billy Hargrove is the only one in his family that has presented as an Alpha in over eighty years of documented family history. He can’t seem to keep control of his new instincts and has been feeling like his mind is being twisted all the way around. Not to mention the ache in his bones, and the growing anger in his belly. He feels out of place until he has to step in and save a certain Omega, who's face Billy beat in last winter.FORMERLY TITLED: Make sure that I'm okay, Please.**Be warned, there will be some hard topics that may be triggering, PLEASE READ CHAPTER SUMMARY & CHAPTER NOTES AS THERE IS HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AS WELL AS RACISM, this is also where I will be placing some potential triggering topics**





	1. I Can Hear Who's Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please read carefully over the chapter notes as they will warn you for some triggering topics. This story is rated as mature, as there will be no in detail sex scenes, but rather triggering topics discussed as well as situations were homophobia and racism will be written. Know that as the author of this story I DO NOT SUPPORT any acts of homophobia or racism.  
I do hope you guys enjoy this and the portrayal of the characters :)
> 
> This chapter has been beta read by my lovely editor. Please do go wish her some luck, give her some love, and give her a follow on Tumblr, her blog is @bi-steveharrington !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering Topics; ATTEMPTED RAPE AND HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has indeed been beta read as of the 14th of August! Much thanks to @bi-steveharrington on Tumblr for giving me some awesome tips on how to improve this chapter as well as fixing spelling errors. She suggested that I take my larger paragraphs and split them into smaller ones! Let me know what you all think!

Steve gasped in between spitting up blood on the dirty, white tile floor of the men’s locker room. His body shook as he glanced back at his attacker, eyes glowing a soft gold, exposing him for what he had been trying to hide for the last four months: an Omega. And as if that wasn’t already enough of a disgrace, he was a male omega, or what the town of Hawkins would consider  _ the _ social scandal of the year. 

After everything Steve Harrington had been through with the horrid Upside Down incidents, as well as otherworldly monsters attacking him, he had to endure another test of willpower that seemed to damn near break him when a certain redheaded girl’s brother beat the ever-living shit out of him. Following that night he had felt like shit, but he put it aside due to the strong instinct to protect Dustin and the rest of the kids from the demodogs that had been prowling around underground.

About a month after the portal closing, he had presented right in the middle of grace with his family during one of their usual family get-togethers. He remembered feeling sick in the morning but it had gotten worse in as the day crawled by. His mystery sickness included: some slowly worsening stomach cramps, he had a slight fever, and not to mention his dick harder than a block of cement. All signs that a heat was starting. He clearly remembered his mom and auntie gasping as his older cousin gave a snarl and practically flipped the dining table over. Had his father not jumped into action, alongside his uncle, he would have been attacked or god knows what else.

It was a memory that was burned into his brain, the trip to the hospital, the omega doctor - all of it. It was all too much for him to handle, he felt so hollow sitting there in a bed while his mom clung to him and wept. His father standing by the door, eyes glowing a dark red and canines starting to retreat along with the rest of his more wolffish features. 

The doctor just kept going on and on about how sometimes a strong Alpha bloodline like the Harrington family’s is often created with inbreeding that can result in these kinds of things. It was supposed to be a myth, and a rarity, a tactic used during the ’50s to start turning Alpha centric families off of continuing their bloodlines so strongly. This would allow the Omega and Beta numbers to replenish, as by 1956 Female Beta's were considered to be a myth. 

Yet there they were, in a locked room with guards placed to protect him from any Alpha that may have been triggered into an early rut when he was brought in and near them.

Steve Harrington had presented as an Omega, and there was nothing they could do to change it. It was like a damn slap in the face, and today of all days he had to forget and be stupid. He forgot to take the pills his mom had left him on the counter while he was in a sleepy rush to get to school. He was soaking wet, naked, on the floor of the boys' locker room after third-period Physical Education. They were on the wrestling portion of their unit, and boy getting paired with Tommy on the mats? Sure as hell did nothing good, Tommy was a Beta, but he of all people knew what a ‘Filthy bitch omega’ smelt like. 

_ Damn, I just can’t get a fucking break, can I?  _

“Steve, Steve, Steve, man I should have known that your faggot ass had to be an Omega. I mean, to be completely honest, it's a damn shock and supposed to be biologically impossible!” Tommy barked with laughter, his snigger echoing off the walls of the now empty locker room. The only thing he could hear was the one shower head he had turned on a few moments before being practically ambushed by Tommy.

“I mean, you smell like a walking pocket pussy you know that, right?” The match had gotten a bit out of control when Tommy pinned him, he felt a strike of fear seeing the Beta bare his teeth with an aggressive snarl, and somehow Steve’s fight or flight instinct of bearing his neck while letting his eyes fucking light up all while presenting himself to Tommy in front of the entire fucking class happened. 

The Beta had released him with a scream of “You’re a fucking faggot  _ and _ an Omega Harrington?” which has everyone turning their noses to get a whiff, their eyes widening as the coach called the match off and sent everyone to the showers except for Steve. The talk lasted for several minutes too long even after the bell for the next period. He was given a note to the nurse and sent to shower, then told to meet at the office with his things as quickly as possible. This needed to be dealt with as quickly and quietly as possible to protect him. 

Now, here he was, a bruising face and a cocky Beta happy to get revenge for being treated like shit. 

_ Did- Did he just say that? I must smell fucking terrible to him then, just like everyone else. Everyone can probably smell my fucking stench- Fucking awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome-. _

“Maybe I should just fuck you now huh? Make you _my_ little Omega bitch? Bet I could make cash off whoring you out to Alpha’s like good old Nancy the Whore Wheeler huh?” Tommy’s sneers were not at all helping, Steve could smell himself and it was suffocating him. His body felt frozen. 

_ He wouldn’t dare- Tommy wouldn’t do that to me? We were friends once right? Maybe- Maybe-. _

“T-Tommy let’s just talk about this-.” 

“Shut the hell up Harrington, I’m so sick and tired of this, this new attitude you gained after Nancy dumped your sorry ass.” Tommy had cut him off harshly, eyes ablaze with anger as he bared his canines at the Omega. “Now I see why, turns out you’re just some weak, pathetic, sorry excuse for what a true-blooded Harrington Alpha should be. What a joke you are, Steve. No, what a damn disgrace you must be to your family right now.” The Beta threw his head back and howled with a burst of dark laughter. 

_ He’s right, I am a joke, I mean, I’m butt ass naked on the floor problem about to get my teeth kicked out. Hell, even Jonathan Byers was able to kick my ass. Maybe I should have presented then. What if he’s right, maybe Nance did smell the disgrace on me... _

The smell of Steve’s fear was cold and crisp. It made his nose wrinkle, the small tinge of blood was laced with it, he felt like puking. It was a stench that was almost as strong as an Alpha’s presence, which was as rare as him now. Steve was ripped from his thoughts as he gave a startled yelp feeling his hair being ripped from his head as he was dragged to the nearest bench. He yelled while clawing at the hand in his hair his fear drowning out everything else. God, he prayed someone was in here - fuck  _ anyone _ . Someone had to be right? His small canines bared, snapping at the air as he struggled. His ass hurt being dragged across the floor so roughly, his body starting to shake harder as he screamed. 

_ What the hell is he doing? Oh, Jesus, this isn’t good-. _

“Fucking get off me!! Stop!! I SAID STOP!!” Steve felt his fear turn quickly into panic as he was suddenly thrown on a bench, forcibly being bent over. 

“Hey- Hey- HEY!! C’mon Tommy let’s maybe just fucking talk about this-.” He felt two hands grab his ass cheeks and spread them roughly, his eyes widen as he tried scrambling to get away. Steve screamed out, feeling what he assumed was Tommy spitting on him. 

“TOM STOP!! N-NO STOP- MAN GET YOUR HANDS FUCKING- GET OFF ME-.” His throat felt dry as he felt his head get yanked back, his airway being pulled tight making it hard to breathe or even scream properly. He felt tears prick his eyes as he heard his attacker’s pants hit the ground. He felt the heat of Tommy’s breath in his ear. “TOM, I SAID STOP!!” 

_ Jesus, he’s going to actually going to fuck me? Jesus please someone fucking ANYONE please please please please PLEASE HELP ME-. _

“Ya’know Harrington, you were made to do this, take dick like a goddamn whore. Even your asshole looks like an Omega’s. What a filthy little-.” Tommy let out a yelp, Steve gasping in a breath as his hair was finally released. 

“Who the hell?” Tommy started before being cut off and letting out another high pitched yelp.

**Don’t you fucking touch him. Don’t you fucking dare.**

The words rang through his head as clear as Tommy talking into his ear a few seconds earlier. He could feel the rage laced into every syllable and it sent chills down his spine as he pulled himself to the other side of the bench in hopes to keep it as a barrier between him and what was happening. The Omega’s eyes went wide, his breath leaving him as he saw Tommy pinned by the large Alpha. Tommy had a look of pure shock on his face as he stared down the open snarl of the one and only Billy Hargrove. 

_ Holy shit, Billy..? What is he doing in here still-? _

The growl that bubbled up in the Alpha's throat as he bared his thickening canines made Steve instantly press himself to the floor as much as he could, the pure smell of rage and musk being the only thing that he was sure everyone could smell from a mile away. The stench matched Billy’s aggression. He seemed large, though he stood about three inches shorter than Steve, and like hell was he wide. The muscles of his back rippled in the light of the locker room. Steve was in shock at seeing Tommy’s feet off the ground and being held by his throat and shirt. He could see Billy’s dark claws starting to draw blood from the Beta’s neck. 

“What makes you think you have any right to lay your dirty fucking hands on someone who didn’t even  _ consent _ to you?” His voice was deeper than usual, more of a growl but spoken slowly and clearly enough to make it understandable. It almost sounded painful.

**Dirty, you’re fucking DIRTY and you think you can just touch him like that. I’ll. Kill. You. I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU.**

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off the scene, he hadn’t seen anyone that could invoke so much fear into Tommy. Not even Tommy’s own Beta father could scare him as much Billy was. He could see that Billy’s skin was flushed, his blonde-brunette curls wild and frizzy. Though Steve has seen him shirtless many times, he knew that it was the Alpha in him that was pushing out in the form of the strip of curly hair that was creeping down his spine. The gasp that escaped him as he realized that Billy may rip Tommy to shreds surprised him. He remembers reading about something like this, the biology segment of science went into Alpha’s emotions and instincts. Seeing the descriptions were boring, but seeing this, especially from Billy had his jaw agape in a strange yet terrified awe. 

“I asked you a fucking question, you Beta snob.” 

“I-I’m so sorry! I di-didn’t know he was y-yours-!” Tommy seemed as if he could barely get the words out, he sounded like a two-year-old child about ready to cry. He was cut off by the Alpha giving a snarl and tossing him to the ground with a loud thud. Steve whimpered out and tried to flatten himself more because he swore he saw Tommy’s skull bounce off the damned tile floor. The Beta had curled in on himself, holding his head as the Alpha dropped to all fours, large clawed hands planted on each side of his head. Another deep snarl ripping from his maw which sounded more like a roar. Steve felt himself trembling, curling up and covering his eyes. His body completely frozen with fear, he couldn’t even move if he wanted too, all he could do was shake as the fear took hold of him. 

“I swear to god if I see you touch him ever again. I’ll rip you lanky limb from lanky limb with my fucking teeth. Do you understand me?” Steve flinched when he heard Hargrove growl the words out, malice dripping from every word. If words could kill, these certainly would have, and he knew the Alpha meant every single damn one. 

“I said- DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?” Billy’s voice seemed to echo off every wall in the locker room, the Beta’s eyes were blown wide and mouth hanging open in fear. The Alpha let a wet snarl out, with that Tommy snapped his jaw closed with a clack of teeth. He gave a quick nod.

“Good. Now, get the fuck out of my sight, you sorry excuse for a Beta. Go on, run along with your tail up your flat ass.” He hadn’t even paused to see if Tommy answered. Steve kept his eyes painfully squeezed shut, but he could hear Tommy whimpering and his shoes squeaking against the floor as he practically sprinted out. His fear turned to terror, now that he was alone: an Omega trapped with a clearly angry Alpha and one that seemed to think he had a claim over him. 

Steve felt his breath get caught in his throat as he curled in on himself even tighter, arms going taut around himself as he felt tears prick at his eyes once more. A sob bubbling up, he could feel it tight in his throat, his body trembling. He felt sick, this was bad. Very, very bad. He was trapped, cornered like a fucking rabbit, like a bitch, like an Omega. 

_ Great, now I’m really going to get raped, then fucking claimed by Hargrove! - Why can’t they just fucking leave me alone? I just want to be left alone. - I don’t want this. - I don’t want this. - I don’t -  _

Steve finally let the sob free, not caring if Billy even heard him as he tried to become small enough to just vanish. Let the floor swallow him into nothingness because this was all just bullshit. Just like Nancy had said at the party.  _ Bullshit _ . His nails dug into his sides painfully as his breath came out in shallow puffs, his chest so painfully tight that it felt like he couldn’t breathe. His head was pounding again, he felt like he wanted to just smash it off the nearest thing so it wouldn’t hurt and he could just be passed out when Billy did whatever he wanted. It was all just bullshit. 

_ Bullshit, I’m bullshit, this is bullshit, this whole situation is bullshit, I’m bullshit, Tommy is bullshit, I’m bullshit, Nancy is bullshit, I’m bullshit, I’m bullshit, I’m bullshit I’m bullshit I’m bullshit -  _

Hot breath was on his face, then something rough drug itself across his cheek. His eyes shot wide open, staring up at the Alpha that now seemed to tower over his small body. What made his heart stop was the glowing blue eyes that stared down at him. They seemed to be thinking, looking at him deeply. Steve could see the emotions flickering through. He saw rage, then somehow watched it morph into concern. He then huffed out another puff of hot air through his tightly clenched jaw. Before letting his thumb gently rub circles into Steve’s cheek, his hand pressed almost as gently as it could as if trying not to spook him. Steve could see the sweat on Billy’s forehead, his head of dirty blonde curls still wet from the showers. His shoulders relaxing, body following soon after. 

**You’re not bullshit. **

“Hey there, Bambi, you okay?” Billy’s voice was so soft and so quiet, the complete opposite of when he had been talking to Tommy not even moments before. Steve felt him wipe gently at his tears, his eyes glowing brighter as he gave a soft growl. 

“I’ll kill that man..” he seemed lost in looking at him, Steve felt his breath slowly return to him. He just wanted to curl up and vanish, not be taking up space. It was like he had forgotten how to move, he’d forgotten how to think. He just felt like he had been beaten all over again. He whimpered feeling hands pulling him up, his hands coming out and instinctively pressing into the chest of the Alpha trying to push him away. 

“Hey, hey, Bambi, it’s okay, I'm not here to hurt you, we gotta get you up before next period comes in.” Steve felt himself being pulled to his feet and sat down on the bench. He felt so lost for a moment, his mind just going blank. He can’t believe it, it’s unimaginable. His heart was still trying to pound its way out of his chest, yet his mind was almost silent. He felt like he was in a fog, frozen in place, his stomach twisting and turning. 

_ Why would he ... Why would he attack me like that? _

“Hey, Harrington.  _ Bambi _ , I need you to help me with your locker combo. I can’t get it open.” A warm hand on his shoulder made the Omega let out a small whimper that soon turned into him curling into the touch with a soft wail. Steve felt like he wasn’t the one moving his limbs as he yanked the Alpha closer, then burying his face into his stomach and weeping silently. 

_ Please don’t leave me _

**I won’t. **

-

“Stevie? Sweetheart is that true? Tommy did this?” 

His mom’s voice snapped him out of his deep thoughts of glowing blue eyes and small whispers. He was not exactly sure how he got sandwiched between his parents in the principal's office, but his head hurt. He’d rather be back in his bed, wrapped up tight and safe, he wanted to just nest. 

_ Nest? Huh, makes sense considering how much I love to just wrap myself in blankets-.  _

“Steve?” His mother’s voice drew him out again and he sunk deeper into the large jacket that surrounded him. His hands gripping the edges to pull around him more like a protective blanket. It was the thick pale blue denim jacket that Billy had been seen wearing often around the school. Steve felt small in it, he hadn’t even remembered Billy giving it to him. It smelled of fresh air and a little bit of salt, maybe driftwood? It was an odd smell he couldn’t recognize, the only name he could give to it was, well, Billy.

“I don’t ... I don’t think he meant it.” He mumbled softly, averting eye contact with Principal Coleman and Deputy Hopper. He felt sick to his stomach, his hands gripping tighter together. He felt uncomfortable, there were too many smells and too many pairs of eyes on him. It was making his skin crawl.

_ Stop looking at me, please. _

“Mr. and Mrs. Harrington, I think it may be a good time to remove Steven from school until this calms down,” Coleman spoke softly while shaking his head. His fingers clasped together as they rested on the desk. “I’m concerned about his safety, especially because Hawkins does have a higher percentage of Alpha’s-.” 

“That’s only 7% of the population, and it really shouldn’t affect-.” Steve wished he wasn’t here anymore. He wished for the warmth and quiet he had while he cried. He just wanted to be alone and maybe run away from all this Omega stuff. He thought about the Party, all the kids he had protected in that junkyard without any hesitation or second thoughts. Steve wished Dustin was here, he’d say something nerdy to cheer him up, or perhaps maybe the latter could teach him more about Dungeons and Dragons. 

_ It’s not like I asked to be born or even be one, I didn’t ask for any of this. I hate this.  _

“Now Mr. Harrington I understand your concern for Steven’s schooling, but let’s be completely clear here. Your son has presented as an Omega, which in Hawkins only about 2% of our population presents as. Not to mention the last male omega to present was about twenty years ago!” The principal sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We want to keep this as quiet as we can, especially because if Steven does go into heat, now that he’s 18, he could cause anyone to present. Especially because we are nearing the Alpha rut season. This could be dangerous, we are treating him like any other Omega, with his safety being of top priority. Which is why I’m not asking you to let him take a week off,  _ I’m telling you _ . Tommy is a Beta, and he still went after your son. What happens when his scent does rile up the rest of them?” 

Steve stood, his hands still gripping the denim jacket, and walked out. He could barely hear his mother calling after him as he kept his head down. He didn’t even see Hargrove watch after him, he was quick out the door and into the hallway. He was trying to escape whatever hell was breaking loose in his life once again. He could see a few people lingering in the halls, those few stared holes into him. His feet seemed to carry him faster, he needed fresh air. 

_ Stop, please just stop looking at me. I get it, I’m a freak, just stop looking, STOP LOOKING AT ME-. _

**But all I want to do is look at you. **

Steve stopped, his eyes wide as he heard that voice, clear as day speak to him again. He turned looking around for the source of that voice, eyes filled with confusion as he continued turning. Steve felt his heart stop, his eyes locked with stormy blue ones. Billy was standing at the entrance of the office, his hand gripping the door frame as he stared after the Omega. Billy stepped aside as Steve’s father strode out, with his wife right behind him. 

“Steve! Wait for me!” His mother called hurrying toward him, his father placed a hand on Billy’s shoulder. Steve turned and continued walking, he just wanted to leave. He wanted the week off more than ever, it would allow him time to hide, time to just process all of what was going on. He felt like he needed to vomit. He felt like the whole world was starting to tilt and spin all at the same time. This was too much, this whole situation. The Upside Down, the Demodogs, the Party, him presenting and now this thought sharing shit? It felt like it was all hitting him at once, the walls in his mind starting to completely crumble. Memories and feelings pouring over him like ice-cold water.

_ This is too much - I can’t fucking do this. If Hargrove hadn’t stepped in Tommy would have just fucking raped me. Why did he even step in - Jesus fuck I need to puke-.  _

Steve barely made it outside the school doors before he was throwing up, his mother fussing and rubbing his back. Her worried eyes met her husband’s as he went to pull up the car. This was going to be a long week.

-

Billy Hargrove stood solidly, his eyes following Steve as he practically bolted from Mr. Coleman’s office past where he was asked to sit outside. The wait was horrible, his hair all frizzy from still being damp, his eyes still ablaze with anger. He was damn lucky that he had been there, otherwise, Steve would have been in a lot worse shape. It made his teeth grind thinking about Tommy grabbing him like that; it stirred his Alpha himself when he thought about what he caught. It made him feel powerful to have been able to command someone and make them feel fear. Though, that thought was fading and being replaced with a strong need to protect. Billy tried his best to shove it down and think about the terrified look on the Beta. 

**What a pussy, couldn’t even fight for what he wanted. I was expecting more, but a fight wouldn’t have helped. It would have just made things worse, especially with Harrington smelling like that.**

Billy felt a growl starting to bubble in his throat, his fingers twitching as he felt his claws dig into his skin. He was still on high alert, every smell and sound seemed to be amplified so he could assess everything around him. His skin felt almost too tight, and his teeth felt crowded with his canines fully out. He prayed he would calm down enough before he went home. Neil didn’t like it when his son looked too much like a ‘dirty dog’. The growl seemed to catch as the words raced through his mind, he had to suppress every single bit of himself in that household that he barely considered home. 

He shook his head trying to push those nasty thoughts away too, especially when he caught soft glowing brown eyes. The same eyes that stared up at him filled with fear and tears. His head had felt full of cotton and good lord the smell that filled his nose as he was practically hunched over Steve. It made him feel strangely possessive over the Omega, his heart racing as he touched his too cold skin when he helped him up. It made Billy want to wrap him up, warm him, and make sure that no one would put hands on him again. He almost did when he was all but drug closer and held in place. It made the Alpha whine as the feelings seemed to swell, his jaw aching and muscles straining. His skin had felt like it was going to burst, his lungs felt too big for his chest when he gently ran a hand through Steve’s still soaking hair to try and calm his cries. 

**Fuck what is happening to me...**

He felt a tingle run down his spine as frantic words pierced through his head like a knife. 

_ STOP LOOKING AT ME-. _

Billy was instantly out of his seat and through the door entrance, his claws digging into the metal frame as he looked around almost wildly to find the source of the panic he was feeling. He stepped forward feeling someone come behind him, then seeing Mrs. Harrington come into view as she hurried past calling out for her boy. His gaze followed, his heart continued to pound in his chest as his mind raced. His knuckles were white as he gripped the door frame tighter. 

**But all I want to do is look at you.**

When their eyes locked all the Alpha could think was that he looked like Bambi when his father told him that his mother wasn’t coming back. He thought to the character easily, and it seemingly fit the long-legged Omega that stood only several feet away. It made his heartbeat painfully to even think of calling Harrington that. Though, it was starting to get very hard to listen to the logical part of his brain. He sighed, running a hand through his now frizzy curls, slowly till he reached his neck, feeling more hair than should be present. He needed to go run, shower, anything to help calm his raging nerves. 

“Billy! I’d like to thank you.” The sudden touch to his shoulder made him jump slightly, his eyes tearing away from Steve, then to the older Harrington. He slowly straightened up, keeping his eyes lowered. “You really did step in to protect Steven, and we appreciate that. Is there anything we can do to repay you?” Billy shook his head frantically and stepped back, his hands up. 

“N-No! Not at all Mr. Harrington. I was just doing the right thing.” Billy managed to strangle the words out. He felt sweat drip down his forehead as the bell rang signaling the next period change.

With that, the older Harrington shook his hand and strode off into the crowded halls of Hawkins High.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation!  
You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness  
You can find my lovely editor on Tumblr @Bi-SteveHarrington  
Want to join some Harringrove Discords? Let me know if you are interested, one is strictly 18+ while the other has no age limits outside of the NSFW chat! :D


	2. Cause There Ain't No Antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is feeling as if his emotions are not his own, while Steve is feeling utterly alone.
> 
> Triggering Topics: PHYSICAL ABUSE, ATTEMPTED RAPE, AND CHILD ABUSE MENTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hopefully going to be posting every three-four days! I want to keep this story going as well as push my writing ability! This Chapter has also been blessed and Beta'd by @bi-steveharrington on Tumblr! Go give her a follow and some love!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Waiting for Max didn’t take as long as it usually did, the Alpha thought absentmindedly to himself. He turned his head as his little sister's scent hit his nose; she was running out of the school and panting by the time she reached the Camaro. She had her hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath, her bag almost falling off her shoulders as she straightened up quickly. He huffed as a flash of aggression ripped through him. _ Why was she always late? _

“You’re late. I thought we had a lengthy conversation about this.” Billy didn’t bother to even start any small talk. He simply chewed the end of the cigarette, his canines sharp and pricking his lip every so often. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, he could feel the soft burn that still lingered behind his eyes as he glared at his sibling. Billy knew they held a slight glow to them. His lip was curling into the beginning of a snarl. 

“Something with stupid Lucas and-.”

**It’s not her fault, not even mine, but Neil is going to give me hell to pay.**

“It’s fine.” Max stared at him with wide eyes as he snuffed out his third cigarette of the day, while he climbed into the car. His mind was too out of focus to think about Max being late for pickup. “Just make sure you tell Dad that it was a school project or somethin’ I don’t need you getting yelled at.” 

Max was climbing in as he spoke, continuing to stare as he put the car in gear and started to pull out of the almost empty parking lot. His knuckles turned white with the death grip that was starting to form. His teeth hurt, he knew they were thickening in the thought of having to be on the offense as soon as he stepped through the door of the house he should call home. Neil wasn’t going to like that one bit, him bringing his prized _daughter_ home late while and his trash son came in looking like a mutt. Tonight wasn’t going to go smoothly at all. 

**I hate this. I hate him. I hate it all.**

“What happened? Mike told me that he saw you and Steve in the office. Did you get into a flight? Did you beat him up again? Get him expelled or something like that, just to be an asshole?” The questions that came were demanding and laced with venom. Her icy blue eyes boring daggers into him as if she could murder him with it. She gave a small growl as she seemed to puff out her chest in an act to be dominant.

“Hello, I asked you some questions. I thought I told you to leave my friends the _ HELL _ alone-!” Her last words were starting to turn into the beginnings of a snarl, and it made his top lip spasm at the challenge. He couldn’t help it. His animalistic instincts were urging to take over and put Max back in her place. It was like a painful itch he was forced to scratch at til the skin was red and raw.

“He got attacked in the fucking locker room. Not like it’s really any of your damned business now is it?” Billy quipped out in response while wondering if he should even tell her anything that had happened. His teeth were clenched so tightly that he felt they may crack. The sharp points of his canines digging into the inside of his bottom lip.

“He’s fine, but if I hadn’t stepped in Tommy would have beat him bloody, _ okay _? So just fucking drop it, and don’t say a word to him.” His voice held no real authority to it as he trailed off, his mind was starting to drift once more about everything that happened and the voice he had heard earlier. It sounded so much like Steve, he was just strolling in after his conversation with the coach. His knees aching from the game, all he wanted to do was take a shower and find some reprieve from the world for a moment. 

_ “PLEASE STOP-! SOMEONE-! HELP-!” _

He remembered the fear that had gripped him solid. It felt like ice-cold water was being dumped down his back like his stomach was punched out and replaced with an ever-expanding void. Billy remembered his head screaming at him to move, then move faster. He was confused at the sudden urge to protect something, to let himself go and run to whatever was calling out to him so desperately. 

The human in him felt as if the logical part of his brain had been flipped off while someone else took over: the Alpha. He remembered how the void in his stomach was replaced with a burning sensation; desire maybe? He was unsure what to even call it at this point. It confused him greatly, especially after he seemed to refocus back into reality when his canines dug deeper into his lip causing him to taste blood. He was stirring in that office. 

**What the hell was I thinking? Harrington almost got fucked like some common Omega whore and all I wanted was to just-. What the ** ** _fuck_ ** ** is even wrong with me? What does that even mean? Why did I want to hold him? I’m not a damn queer - just what - what the hell, Billy Hargrove. **

He remembered the white rage that he felt in seeing Steve bent over one of the low benches, soaking wet, naked and frantically clawing at the hand that was buried in his hair. 

Billy clearly recalls Tommy’s hands were all over Steve; his back, his neck, his hair, his hips, his ass. He could still see one of the Beta’s hands grabbing at his own boxers almost frantically trying to rip them off his own body. Like a horny little mutt.

He remembered feeling Tommy’s hands in his own hair, and he felt dirty to have such a person even touch him and then beg for mercy as if he wasn’t sinning. Commuting a godforsaken crime. Billy felt like he was going to rip the Beta to shreds, and he wanted to. _ God, _ he wanted to. He wanted to see his body in the newspaper, hear the radio chime on, and on about how his body was found dismembered years later. He wanted to rearrange every part of Tommy’s stupid fucking-

“Hello, earth to Billy?” Max’s voice finally cut through his clouded thoughts. Billy glanced over, Max was still glaring and baring her little canines at him. It was almost cute until the distrust in her eyes showed clear as the tap water at home. It made his stomach turn a little, so he took a deep breath and turned the radio on. He kept his eyes on the road as he felt a few of his knuckles pop when his grip tightened. She was really starting testing his tolerance level today and it was getting him riled up again. Though his thought process was starting to spook him. He felt his mouth go bitter, he needed another smoke soon.

**I hate this. What the hell does she get out of seeing me all pissed off like this? It’s almost like she wants a fucking repeat of back home. It’s not like she doesn’t fucking know I can control it, half the time I don’t even know what’s happening until Neil is bashing my head against the fucking table. I hate this, I hate feeling like a fucking rabid animal. I hate not knowing how to fucking deal with this shit. I hate how I’m feeling. I hate myself for even thinking about Harrington. Fuck this shit. **

“Make sure Dad doesn’t see your teeth. You know he doesn’t like seeing that stuff.” He muttered with a shake of his head, he could see her shrink into her seat out of his peripheral, and she covered her mouth quickly. Her body pressed against the door as if she could get further away from him if she tried hard enough. He could see her getting frustrated as she tried to see her reflection in the mirror. Poking at her teeth, she gave a small whine. 

“You have to relax, take a deep breath and calm your heart rate.” Her head snapped around so fast that Billy could have sworn he heard a small little crack. He glanced over at her to see confusion peer through the stone face of pissiness that she usually gave him. “Do it, take a few deep breaths and think about something that makes you feel calm.” 

“What-”

“Just fucking do it, Max, it will help. Just trust me for once, for a damn minute.” He snarled, then leaned over to crank up the music. He could see her wince at the sudden blaring of the music. The Alpha rolled his window down, to try and get some fresh air all while swerving into the next lane to avoid a pothole. Max gave a yelp when she smashed into the side of the door. He was letting this new burst of anger get to him and it was starting to make him feel sick. She never could just do what he told her, and it always resulted in _ him _ getting the short end of the shitty stick. Billy was sick and tired of it, she was old enough to start figuring shit out on her own. If he needed to scare her into doing something that was meant to keep her safe from his father’s misplaced anger, then so be it. 

**Damn brat you are, Maxine. Always batting your eyelashes like Susan and getting what you want. Doing whatever you fucking feel like without even realizing that I’m taking the damn fall. **

“Billy, watch where you are going damnit!” She swatted at him, he reached out and snatched her wrist yanking her close. He let a growl bubble in his throat, his eyes never leaving the road. He felt her freeze up, her body going stiff as she felt his grip tighten. 

“Maxine Mayfield, for the love of God, stop being a goddamn brat and start thinking of other people. Fucking do as I _ say for once _.” Billy felt the words burn out of his throat as he bellowed over the music. It felt like half-digested beer mixed with stomach bile, something he should be used to considering it happened every Sunday morning before the sun rose. Before Susan Mayfield drug him and the rest of his oh-so-happy little family to church. He hated Sundays. He snapped back to reality when he felt a stinging in his wrist, Max was slapping at his hand. 

“Let go of me!” He could hear that she was going to start crying, her voice got lower and sounded dry when she was just on the edge of crying. He felt his stomach twist and bile beginning to crawl up his throat. He withdrew his hand as if he was burned, slamming on the brakes as he yanked the wheel to pull off into the gravel on the side of the road.

“What the _ fuck _ is wrong with you today-.”

The Alpha barely heard the words as he scrambled to throw the Camaro door open. His stomach convulsing as he coughed up the burning yellow fluid. His eyelids were closed so tightly, but he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he let another spit of bile hit the dirt. He let out a gasp of breath and instantly regretted sucking another in through his mouth. He choked, feeling a bit of the bile in his lungs, it burned worse than his throat, not to mention the air felt rancid; the smell was even worse. This caused a fit of violent coughs and dry heaving. He didn’t even hear the car door slam or the rustling of rushed footfalls. He gave a garbled snarl, feeling something pull his hair back. 

“Billy?” 

“D-Don’t you dare tell him! Don’t you fucking dare!” He tried to shift to his feet to at least stand, but instead, he found himself back on his hands and knees in another coughing attack. “What the fuck-.” another mouth full of pure acid made its escape through his lips. He growled, the frustration, discomfort, his skin feeling too tight, head feeling like it was going to split, his thoughts spinning, it was all too much. 

“What do I do-. B-Billy, I don’t know how to even help your stupid ass-.” He growled feeling Max pull away from him, he felt that empty void stomach thing come back. He gave a whine, his eyes flying open, looking around as he felt that weird protective mood flies over him. It was strange, it mixed with that emptiness, he felt dizzy. His eyes caught sight of hands reaching for him again and he gave a weak growl. 

“Oh shut up with that shit or I’ll leave you here on the side of the stupid road to die-.” Max started only to almost piss herself feeling her brother lean his entire body weight into her. His head pressed against one of her hands, “God you’re fat, and you’re acting weird. Were you drinking or something?” She demanded while pulling his hair back. 

“Shut the fuck up, and just let me. Fuck, just stay put for a minute I feel sick,” Billy muttered back trying to catch his breath. “I haven’t been drinking, I’m not Neil, Jesus Christ.” 

“Mom doesn’t like it when you say that you know,” Max responded, she decided it was most definitely weird that her brother was even letting her touch his hair or even allow her this close when he wasn’t yanking her around. 

Billy’s mind seemed to agree without even knowing what his sister was thinking. This was weird, but he felt like shit, and he was back in that weird protective fog like he was in the locker room. Nothing felt real aside from his sister being at his side. Somehow it was comforting? No, maybe relaxing? He felt the bile rise once more at the thought of his sister being ‘comforting’. 

**God, that sounds fucking weird even thinking it. Maybe I need to go to the doctor or even the damn crazy crate. Something is fucking with my head. Damn, this is going to be a long night.**

He sighed, allowing some of the wound tension in his shoulders to relax. He felt Max fiddling with one of his curls. He closed his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. 

_ “Please don’t leave me.” _

He opened his eyes and stared blankly ahead. His mind drifted back to the moment he had let Steve lean into him like this. He remembers fiddling with his hair too. 

**“I won’t.”**

-

The car ride home was a damn cluster fuck. Steve’s parents had to stop _ four _ times to allow him to vomit all over. By the fifth time of him complaining that the roof of the car was spinning, his mom exclaimed that she would be making him a doctor's appointment once they arrived home, as well as a call to the flower shop considering he puked all over her marigolds. 

“Steven Harrington! Couldn’t you have at least gotten to the grass?” His mother called in a shrill tone while patting him on the back and attempting to help him up. He felt his throat and nose burning from the puke, and it made his head spin as he wretched up whatever was left. He didn’t think there was much and he was right; it ended up being more dry heaving. His parents had been arguing the entire time and Steve had just tuned out of the world and gotten lost in his mind and thoughts. 

_ Today was great, ya know. I get almost get raped, Billy Hargrove had to save me, I puked in front of the whole school, my parents are upset that I’m an Omega, and everyone probably thinks I’m a fucking whore. Great - Awesome - Fantastic - and now I get to go see the Omega doctor again -. _

Steve could barely keep up with his rapid-fire thoughts, they seemed to move so quickly and keep him so distracted that he didn’t even notice he was sitting on the washroom toilet while his mom fussed over him some more. 

“Oh my poor boy, this week has been so hard on you. Now to add to it I think you are starting a heat.” She shook her head and started digging through the vanity storage. Steve felt sick again, a heat? 

“W-What does that even m-mean, mom? I’m going to g-get all whorish right? That I’m going to throw myself at every fucking Alpha that comes near the house right?” He felt his stomach threatening to push more bile out, or at least attempt to. He was shaking his head in disbelief. _ What the fuck? _ He felt so sick, so disgusted with the thought. Every time they talked about the Omega Heat Cycle in science the same statement was always repeated. 

“Omega’s heats are dangerous and can cause sexually transmitted diseases like queers.”

“Omega’s just can’t control themselves while in heat, they are dangerously careless with their bodies.”

“Omega’s only care about one thing when in heat-.”

“Omega’s are just natural whores-.”

“Omega’s this-.” and “Omega’s that-.”

Steve felt his throat tighten, he clenched his stomach as he felt the tears start to drip down his cheeks. His mom was suddenly there, cupping his cheeks and drying the tears with a tissue as gently as she could. She made him look up at her. 

“Oh Stevie, that’s not what’s going to happen. Just because your an Omega doesn’t mean you are a whore. Neither does going into heat.” She started rubbing gentle circles into his cheeks as he gave out a small whine, his hands coming over hers as he let more tears fall.

“Some Omega’s are like that, sure, but your heat isn’t just going to turn you into that. It just means you are going to be extra cuddly and emotional for a few days. It may have harder symptoms because your a boy, but I know you can get through it.” His mother smiled, pulling him into a tight hug. Steve felt a sob get stuck in his already too-tight throat. His vision was blurry with tears and he could barely see the shape of his father out in the hallway. He didn’t even want to see the look of disappointment on his father’s face, so he buried it into his mother’s hair and cried softly. “You’re going to be okay, we will make sure that you are as comfortable as possible.” 

“I don’t want this, Mom- I’m sorry- I’m s-sorry I’m an Omega-,” he whispered through the tears into her hair. He felt her kiss his temple and rub more circles into his back. 

“My poor boy, I’m so sorry we weren’t there to protect you. I’m sorry we left you all by yourself after everything with your cousin. It’s not your fault, Steve.” She spoke in a hushed tone as she held her son. She gave a quick glance to her husband, he had a grim look on his face as he just shook his head and retreated into the hall, vanishing from his wife’s sight. She sighed and pulled away from her son, patting him on the head as she leaned over the tub to turn it on. “Let’s get you a bath started, it will help you calm down a little bit. I’ll put some clothes on your bed for you, and you can come down for dinner.” 

Steve was staring at her with wide eyes, tears still spilling over as she smiled sweetly. He knew this all too well, his father had never liked it when she coddled him. Especially now, Steve knew that even with his mother’s support, he would have to face this alone just like every other problem. He knew that his father would plan another business trip and yank his mother away from him. Leaving Steve alone again. Just like always, even after presenting and being attacked by his own family, his father had left for his business trip. Taking his good little wife along with him, leaving his newly presented failure of a son in the hands of his Aunt and Uncle with the help of an Omega doctor. Now, it was most likely going to happen again. That though absolutely terrified him, he felt his stomach clench up painfully. With that, he was instantly standing throwing the toilet lid open and spitting up more long sticky strings of orange and red. The smell was metallic. 

“Please don’t leave me, mom-.”

“Here’s a towel for you as well as some water. There are pain killers here for you as well. Please don’t be too long, you know your father likes us all eating together!” Steve turned his head to start, puke dripping from his lips, his mother had a forced smile plastered to her lips. Her eyes looked clouded and glossy. “Have a good bath Steve, just yell if you need anything.” And with that she was gone, the door closing behind her sealing Steve in, his words unanswered. 

She just left him awkwardly hunched over the toilet with bile dripping past his lips and tear-stained cheeks. He felt so small at that moment, scared even. His mind wandered for a moment. He reached over to shut the roar of the water off, not even bothering to see if there was enough in to supply a ‘relaxing’ bath. He didn’t feel like taking one anymore. He thought back to voice he had heard, the voice he knew from earlier when Billy had been asserting his dominance over Tommy, but somehow only reached his ears. He remembers thinking, and it responding softly.

_ “Please don’t leave me.” _

**“I won’t.”**

It left the Omega confused because he swore it sounded just like the Alpha that had been holding him.

-

Billy stood, barely feeling the water that poured down his shoulders as he kept his eyes on the ground of the tub. Watching the blood drip flow down the drain, he brought his hands up freezing at the sight. Blood caked on from where he tried to protect his face, his nails fully claws, tinted a dark red from his sister’s blood. They felt awkward and heavy on his too human fingers. The Alpha hadn’t meant to grab her that hard. He closed his eyes and took a breath, wincing as the already bruising skin shifted while his rib cage expanded. As soon as the dark overtook his vision, he remembered vividly.

_“You kids are sure late coming home.” Was the first thing both of them heard as soon as the door shut behind them. Billy stood frozen, his mind still a bit foggy, to which he blamed for even challenging his father. “You know Billy, I give you one thing to do and that’s to make sure that your sister is safe and gets home on time so we can have dinner as a family-.” Neil Hargrove had taken a step forward, baring his teeth and eyes flaming with anger. That’s when Billy made his first mistake, with the weird fog still present he hadn’t even registered what he had done that pissed Neil off so damn much. Until he saw Susan’s eyes go wide in shock, and his father letting his human skin fall in large chunks. _

_When Neil stepped forward, the young Alpha acted on autopilot of pure instinct. He had walked through the door first, Max following him, as she tried to walk around while Neil was speaking, Billy had reached out snatching her wrist and dragging her behind him. His teeth bared in a snarl, while his eyes sparked to meet the elder's challenge. Though he didn’t realize that his sister had yelped, that he grabbed the already irritated wrist from earlier, that his claws had broken skin. He barely even blinked before he heard Susan scream his name and Neil charging. His skin ripping and teeth snapping as he turned. Neil towered over his son more than ever, his large mangled teeth jammed tightly in his short, ugly maw. It took everything for Billy not to piss himself, looking at his father in full Alpha wolf skin made his body shake with absolute terror. His eyes wide, body frozen. The growl that came out was mangled, it sounded like glass in a blender with some chunky mud. _

_“B-Billy, why don’t you a-apologize to Maxine and your father. Y-you know how.. Temperamental, he gets when you're not here for dinner!” Susan was shaking like a leaf, but she managed to wave to Max, who moved slowly, her eyes never leaving the form of the elder Alpha that was inches away from her brother. Once she was safely in her mother’s arms, she spoke. _

_“D-Dad it wasn’t his fault, he was waiting for me outside the school, I didn’t realize the time-.” her mother cut her short. _

_“Now Maxine, you don’t have to lie to get Billy out of trouble.” Her mother swallowed while looking away, she pulled her daughter into the kitchen. “Now, come help me with dinner. Your father has to talk to Billy about somethings. You know, Alpha stuff.”_

Billy decided from that moment forward that he hated Susan Mayfield. He hated her with every fiber of his being. She might as well have been the hunter that shot Bambi’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Billy and Max.  
I want to take a different angle on Billy and Max’s relationship, especially because Billy being an alpha and having no really guidance from his Jack ass father, he’s very lost on how he’s feeling. He only knows that he wants to protect. 
> 
> 2\. Steve’s parents.  
His father is more concerned with business than a family. He is very embarrassed that his son is an omega. While his mother does love Steve, she’s much like Susan in a way, always following him around on trips trying to be that “picture perfect” little housewife. Though Steve is always on her mind, she does what she can. 
> 
> 3\. Steve’s feelings toward himself.  
Steve feels as though now that he’s an Omega, especially a male, he is nothing but a whore that’s made to spread STD’s. Most Omegas are associated with queer people and that they are just whores essentially. It’s very hush-hush and very private. Though in smaller towns like Hawkins the Church and schools make it very aware that Omegas are dirty and to be frowned upon. 
> 
> 4\. This is were the Werewolf tag comes in. Kinda sorta :/.  
Certain alphas can change into what they refer to their wolf skin, they can only change in bouts of emotion and their pelt reflects their mental state mostly and what they are like as a person. Neil is one of those and is ugly as fuck. He barely resembles a wolf, willowy, sagging skin, patches of hair missing, bones showing, he’s just an ugly person. 
> 
>   
How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation!  
You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness  
You can find my lovely editor on Tumblr @Bi-SteveHarrington  
Want to join some Harringrove Discords? Let me know if you are interested, one is strictly 18+ while the other has no age limits outside of the NSFW chat! :D


	3. Acting Like A Kid Because I Never Quite Learned How To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is starting his road to acceptance with the help of the pups, some friends, and his mother. 
> 
> All while Billy is reliving some of his worst fears, as well as starting to fear the growing uncomfortable feeling under his skin.
> 
> Tiggers: PHYSICAL ABUSE AND MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It has definitely been a quick minute and I do apologize for the wait! My Editor and I have been very busy with school and work, and I have asked her to take as much time as she needs to edit, even if it means updates will be more spaced out! I do want her focusing on school and her mental state so she can put her best work forward, and of course her editing. 
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this and the portrayal of the characters :)
> 
> This chapter has been beta read by my lovely editor. Please do go wish her some luck, give her some love, and give her a follow on Tumblr, her blog is @bi-steveharrington !
> 
> Another quick note, Flashback scenes are now in italics and justified to the right, how do we feel about this setup? 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Steve’s dreams over the last few days had been weird, but with his heat finally starting to slow down he felt only a slight fog over his mind. His mom had kept him content with blankets, warm washcloths, and fresh, clean clothes from the dryer. He especially liked being warm; all of the fleece blankets from the spare room had been brought for him to nest in, all with his mother’s help of course. It had been a good few days with her. 

She had taken a week off of work in order to keep a close eye on him as per his father's request. Mr. Harrington was detached, especially keeping his distance from his son. Not that it was anything really new to Steve. His father was almost always gone, with the few conversations they had, Steve was grateful to even be noticed by his ever so _ ‘too busy’ _ father. Though he was ecstatic to be able to spend this much one-on-one time with his mother. 

“Stevie, do you want some more cocoa?” He looked up from his almost empty mug, his hair a wild mess that he hadn’t even bothered with the last few days - he gave a nod in response. 

“Yes, please.” His face felt sore from all the smiling, he didn’t quite understand as to why spending all this time with his mom was easing what he had thought was going to be absolute hell for his second now full-blown heat. His mother had been coaching him through things; helping him understand all of his new behaviors and feelings, while his father seemed to just observe and leave it be with, at most, a sigh.

_ ‘I think your father is just trying his best to wrap his head around things, and the situation we have been presented with. It’s just hard for him to-’ She had started after his father left without even a goodbye to his son. Steve had looked up from his breakfast with tears overflowing, he hated being such a cry baby, but this was just another thing that came with being in heat. _

_ ‘To accept that I’m a mistake? An _ ** _Omega_ ** _ ?’ The words had come out as a lame whimper, the last one slightly exaggerated. His lip had been trembling and his hands were shaking. It took him back to when he was ten and he had peed the bed after a scary dream. His dad was pissed. _

_ ‘Oh, Steve, you are most certainly not a mistake … Not to me.” She had brought him into a tight hug, Steve had started crying again, he was gripping onto her for dear life. “You are my son, and I will love my little boy, Omega or not.’ That night she had helped him make a nest on the living room floor. She told him some of her secrets on how she had made hers when she was younger. One of his favorites was grabbing a few rose petals with a few buds of lavender from the front flower beds, and tucking them in his pillowcase. They had curled up drinking cocoa and eating chocolate chip cookies that he had helped her make earlier in the day, along with watching Jeopardy! on the television. _

He had woken up that morning to his mother sound asleep a foot away from him, gripping tightly to his hand. She had opened her eyes, only to find her son in tears once more. The rest of their morning had been spent by Steve following her around and helping with a few house chores, only to have been given up when she lightly scolded him for not folding the laundry properly. After that, it was spent watching television and sipping hot chocolate.

“Here you go, sweetheart. I brought you some marshmallows, too!” She was still in her rose pink velvet robe, a happy smile on her face when she had knocked on Steve's bedroom door with pills in hand and breakfast cooking downstairs in the kitchen. The clock sitting on his nightstand read eleven thirty-six. She had dropped two large marshmallows into his mug, then told him to hold steady while she tilted the pot and filled it to the brim with the steaming cocoa. Her pearl necklace caught his eyes.

“Thank you,” he started before clearing his throat, “Hey mom, am I gonna start like, obsessing over jewelry like you?” He tried to make the question come out as softly as he could, a blush of embarrassment rising to his cheeks as he slowly looked up at her. Steve had seen many girl Omega’s walking around practically flaunting all of the jewelry that Alpha’s had given to them. 

_ I don’t really want to be like that, I think I’d rather be as normal as possible … Man, this stuff is stressing me out, I mean, is my whole personality going to change? Does every Omega change once they present? Jesus, this is confusing. _

He looked up in surprise as his mother burst out laughing, her hand on her hip and pot hand, her wild brown curls bouncing as she chuckled. “Oh boy, do I have my hands full with you, my dear!” She took in a deep breath and smoothed her robe a bit. “Well, only some Omegas like silly stuff like that! I highly doubt you would even go for something so flashy, your Alpha is better off just getting you some cocoa or blankets!” She chirped in response and reached over to smooth a few strands of his hair. Steve was blushing darkly, he held his mug closer and took a sip. 

_ I feel like that was the stupidest question ever. _

“Now, come help me in the kitchen with dishes, then you can start getting ready. Some friends of yours are coming by, I hope you don’t mind that I reached out to them.” Steve choked a bit, lurching forward and sending a bit of the cocoa over the rim of the mug. He swallowed and looked up at her wide-eyed. He felt his stomach drop a bit, who had she invited? “Come on, let's get moving my dear. I’d prefer everything gets done before your _ Father _ gets home from his lunch meeting.” She turned, heading off towards the kitchen. 

_ Well, this is definitely going to be a more stressful day then I had thought. Fuck me, I guess. Thank you universe for everything. I’ll just go and make sure to fuck myself. _

-

The conversation was going well, Steve had carried on in asking his mother shy questions while he scrubbed and she dried. Sometimes she handed him back still dirty plates to redo, but it was passing the time and with each question, he felt less and less confused. 

“Now, with your heat, you have to be especially careful. There are Alpha’s in this town who have Wolf Skin.” She explained, Steve looked over with wide eyes. He remembered a few bits and pieces of the Wolf Skin Alpha’s, yet he had never seen or heard anything about any in Hawkins. They were said to have at least a 0.2% chance of an Alpha developing a Wolf Skin. His grip on the sponge tightened a little. 

“Should I be scared?” 

“I’m, I’m not really sure. I only know a few of your Father’s business friends have them. Wolf Skin is hard to explain when you don’t have it and aren’t close to anyone who possesses it. Most Alpha folks are very quiet about it, especially because there are people who view them as more, well, feral so to speak. A lot of people call them animals, or savages just because they have something that is so hard to understand, even for them it is hard to understand themselves and how to control it,” she sighed and took another cup from the clean side of the sink and set back to drying. 

“I don’t think they should be feared unless you have a solid reason to fear them.” She didn’t look at him, it was more of an empty stare out the window above the sink. She only did that when she was conflicted about things.

“Okay … I guess I’ll just have to keep an extra eye on people then?” It was more of a question than a statement. His mother just nodded in response.

_ If I had presented Alpha, would I have Wolf Skin? Would she have been scared of me? I guess I should just be grateful that I’m not that? I wonder which is worse. _

The knock on the door seemed to startle them both, a nervous laugh bubbled in Steve’s throat. His mother set the cup down, shooing him away from the sink and to answer the door. “Now go hang out with some of your friends, they really were worried about you. I’ll finish up here and clean the rest of the kitchen, make sure to set your laundry outside your bedroom door when you get a chance. Holler when you need me, dear,” and with that, his mother was quick to push him from the kitchen and toward the front door with a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched her son hurry down the hall.

-

Steve took a deep breath, his hand on the handle of the door, he slowly pulled it open, his heart racing a mile a minute in fear. A million thoughts raced through his head as he felt the handle slip a bit with from sweat on his palms.

_ This could either go very good or very badly- _

“Hello?” he called out as he swung it open to reveal Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers, The Party, and of course, Robin Buckley, in the flesh. He barely got to smile before being taken down by Dustin Henderson; he yelped as he was plowed over. The kid’s arm around his torso and his face buried in Steve’s chest as he cried, the rest of the party rushing in after him with Nancy yelling over the commotion. 

_ Jesus fucking Christ this kid is going to squeeze me to death- _

“Dustin be careful! Guys! _ Hello! _ Stop swarming him!” She yanked her brother, Mike, away while grabbing at a whimpering Eleven who was trying to join the dogpile in the Harrington hallway. Jonathan was laughing in between helping up Will and Lucas and was Robin leaning in the doorway with a faint smile as she chewed on her gum watching everything play out. “Robin would you stop doing nothing and maybe help get the kids settled down?” Nancy snapped in irritation while still pushing Mike back. 

“Nah, I’d much rather watch Steve get a good smothering by children. It is _ much _ more entertaining.” She chuckled as the female Alpha glared, her eyes started to glow. “Oh, would you cool it Miss Wheeler, and put that Alpha attitude away, you're going to stink up the whole Harrington residence.” She rolled her eyes seeing Nancy frown, her boyfriend gripping her shoulders tightly. 

“Nance, she _ is _ right, we are here for Steve remember? Not to start a fight.” He locked eyes with Robin as the last words slipped from his lips. “Now, can we help Steve up? I think Dustin is choking him.” As Jonathan, Nancy, and Robin turned their attention back, the party had all helped Steve up, and a large group hug was in progress. Steve had his arms around Eleven and Dustin, tears in his eyes as he looked up to the others, gratitude shining through his eyes.

“Guys, guys I’m okay, and it’s good to see you all.” He weakly got the words out; his attention had turned back to the party while trying to pull them all closer. “God, I missed all of you little shitheads,” he muttered while burying his head into Eleven’s fluffy hair and taking a deep breath. All of the smells slowly calming him, he tried his best to will the tears in his eyes away, but found quickly that he couldn’t. 

_ What would I do without any of them? Maybe this will be okay, maybe I will be okay - I think - Damn I think I was meant to be these kids’ damn baby sitter - and I definitely need to talk to Robin about this because I feel so fucking crazy even thinking I was meant to be an Omega because off all this shit. _

All of his emotions swirled in his head like a storm. A thunder of anxiety with a flash of panic, and a downpour of relief. Over everything, he felt relieved to see all of his kids were doing well and that they actually had missed him this much that they did not in any way want to let him go. 

The Omega felt the same, he definitely did not want to let any of them out of his sight. He smiled through his tears while moving his head to Dustin's with a laugh. Their skulls knocked together caused both of them to giggle like happy fools, and it suddenly made a bit of sense that he was an Omega. He loved the kids so much, and he would do anything to protect them. Whether it be beating off things from another dimension with a nail-studded bat, or taking a beating from Billy Hargrove all over again: he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Max gave a shriek as thunder clapped loudly over the house, Lucas was quick to make sure she was okay while Steve helped Dustin stand and push him toward the living room. He smiled as all the kids filed in and picked the couch to all squish on, Robin grabbing his arm to follow with Jonathan and Nancy following close behind. Another rumble of thunder had Steve looking out the large windows to the left of the couch, watching as the rain started to pour down, content. 

-

Billy feared a lot of things in his life, and they all seemed to connect from either his father or the fact his mother abandoned him which left him to be looked after by his abusive father. Well, if he was being honest with himself, most of his fears could be traced back to Neil. At the current moment, the Alpha was curled on his side, his back pressed so tightly against the cold damp wall of the storm cellar that the smooth surface of the reinforced concrete was starting to dig into his skin. His eyes were wide and glowing harshly in the darkness. 

Fear Number One: Billy Hargrove was absolutely terrified of the dark. This came from before Neil used to even think about putting a hand on him. Neil hated the fact that almost every night his crying boy would rip his bedroom door open while screaming for his wife from a scary nightmare like his had life depended on it. He especially hated it when another romantic night was ruined by her sleeping in Billy’s room and coddling him. So, when she vanished, he took a very big interest in testing how long his son could last locked down in the basement with no light and no way to get out. 

_ “DAD, PLEASE! PLEASE, I’M SORRY! PLEASE, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!” _

He shivered as the memory slipped in and out of his mind. He remembered the time his father had locked him in the basement for two whole days right after his eleventh birthday. Billy had made sure never again to mention what kind of cake he preferred or how he was tired of having carrot cake every year even though he hated it. He always made sure to eat as much as he could as long as it made his father nod with happiness and maybe wish him a _ ‘Happy Birthday son’ _ if he was lucky. 

He whimpered upon hearing the sound of water trickling down the cracks of the cellar’s entrance doors, followed by the ear-splitting crack of thunder which had his breath caught in his throat. He tried to take it back in, yet his lungs felt frozen. The second thundering noise had him sitting up, hands coming up so quick that he clapped his ears so hard that they stung. Any tighter of a squeeze and the Alpha felt as if his skull would crack from the pressure.

Fear Number Two: Thunder and rainstorms. Mostly the thunder part of them, but the rain also carried a bad memory, tarnished by the first time Neil had ever beaten Billy unconscious. The thunder part was when Billy had been locked out of the house all night; he was so terrified that he would be struck by lightning he ripped the side paneling off the steps and hid under the deck while crying. After being absolutely soaked and catching the worst fever of his life, Billy always made sure to compliment his father's new wife on her impeccable taste in blouses and skirts. 

_ “Your dress looks ravishing this morning Miss Susan, the blue goes very well with your earrings.” _

_ “Miss Susan is that a new hairpin? It looks very pretty.” _

_ “My help? Why Miss Susan don’t be silly, you have a much better taste in earrings than I do, I’m sure the pink flowers look divine with the blouse.” _

He had only forgotten once, on a Sunday morning. After the church service, Billy was left beaten in the back while it dumped rain. He woke up to blood and mud-caked to his face thanks to a few dollars extra slipped to the priest in reward for silence. Billy made sure to walk as slow as humanly possible back home, only to be met outside and beat once more as the rain continued. After that, whenever it rained Billy made sure to stay clear of Neil. 

Fear Number Three: The snakeskin belt that sat neatly rolled upon his father’s bedside table. It seemed that when it came to Neil and Susan Hargrove’s prized daughter, Maxine, no other punishment was good enough unless it left marks for weeks, months, or even a few of the permanent scars that the buckle had so kindly left on his shoulders and cheek.

_ “Where is she, Billy?” The force of the strike came down a little harder than the last, he was biting his tongue so hard to keep himself from crying that he had tasted blood. “Answer me you stubborn mutt!” The loud slap, followed by a raw burn brought more tears and blurry vision. He couldn’t even see the bright red of the blood that was pooling where his hands were planted in the carpet. _

_ “I- I don’t know. She must h-have ran off-” his voice had felt as if it was snatched right out of his throat when Neil had dumped his lemon and whiskey filled drink all over him. Billy was hauled up by a fistful of his hair and a growl in his ear. The pain in his back was hot and wet, he winced feeling all of the drink drip down and deeper into the wounds. _

_ “I don’t know is never an acceptable answer in this household, now get yourself out there and find my daughter or I swear to everything that is holy in this house I will whip you until you are dead. Do you understand me?” _

_ “Y-Yes, sir.” _

Every time he saw those scars, he always seemed to make sure Max was nearby and safe.

Finally, Fear Number Four: Being anything like the monster that dragged him from the house by his hair growling and sinking its claws deeper into his scalp. Billy Hargrove was terrified of his father and the wolf lurking behind his skin. 

_ It was the smell and the prick of sudden fear that jolted him out of his sleep seconds before claws sank into his arms and ripped him up. _

_ “HOW DARE YOU!” The words were more of a garbled mess of something in between a snarl and a groan as Billy was tossed to the floor. The belt struck his upper thigh and a scream had ripped from Billy only seemed to fuel the rage of the beast. The sharp that smacked him across the back of the head sent stars across his vision, and the belt across his shoulders sent a fiery pain through him that drew out another screech. _

_ The young Alpha tried to scramble up in his confusion only to have a sharp kick to his ribs scramble his stomach and sent a mouthful of vomit across the floor. He tried to spit up what remained pooled underneath his tongue only to be met with the buckle end clipping his eye. Billy howled with pain, the inhumane sound startling him as he hit the ground, clutching at the burning pain in his eyes. He yelped stabbing himself with his own claws, his body hunching over to try and protect himself as best he could. _

_ “D-Dad please,” those were the only two words he managed to get out before feeling a hot pain blossom in his calf. His mouth flew open in a silent scream as he felt bones crack all over his body, his vision blurred with tears as he felt the skin on his shoulder rip. His legs twisted as more bones cracked, he planted his hands on the floor and screamed while watching his own skin hit the floor. _

_ “Neil? Neil what in God's name is going on in there, you are going to wake half the neighborhood - oh my! NEIL STOP! STOP HE’S TURNING-!” Susan was screeching, Billy felt sick to his stomach, he felt as if his insides were burning through his skin and his bones felt like they were shattering into a million tiny shards. He screamed until his throat was raw, and clawed at the floor to try and flee from the pain of the belts rough texture ripping at his skin and Neil’s teeth snapping at his neck. He felt carpet rip as he launched himself forward, head smashing into his dresser sending a few things toppling down onto him. _

_ He covered his head, claws digging into his already ripped open scalp. He felt tears well in his eyes as his lips parted to let out a broken wail, blood dripping down his cheeks mixing with tears and drool. He had felt so helpless at that moment, huddled up against his dresser, his body aching in places he never would have thought of, skin falling off in flakes while blood was starting to stain his carpet. Billy hardly even remembered pushing himself up and running. Max screaming after him as he was blinded by the kitchen lights, his bones felt like they were crumbling as he pushed the sliding door open to the back yard. He caught a glimpse of those ice-blue glowing eyes his mother had used to adore so much. It made his stomach twist. _

_ “Billy! Billy, you’re hurt please - BILLY!” _

That was the last thing he heard before scrambling to the cellar, and now here he was. A broken and trembling mess, his body bending and reforming, skin still falling off. Then, followed by the familiar sting of his body knitting itself back together the best it could. His hand gripped tightly at the base of his left wrist, holding it close to his chest. The Alpha could feel the new claws that had broken through the tips of his fingers, they felt heavy and cold against his skin. It brought that unsettling feeling back, the same feeling he got when he saw his more wolfish features, but this feeling was accompanied by dread rather than discomfort. All due to the fact these new claws looked strikingly similar to the ones that Neil had. It terrified him. 

If anyone had asked him though, Billy would have said that he feared nothing at all in his life. Not even his father. Had you asked this of the younger Alpha, he would have laughed in your face then punched you square in it, but it was a damn good thing Billy Hargrove was a pretty good fucking liar. 

-

“Steve, why would we think that?” Dustin had a baffled look on his face that seemed very close to the one Robin wore. “You really think that just because you got outed as an Omega, _ that's _ going to change how we perceive you?” The young pup raised his eyebrow and swapped looks with a puzzled looking Will the Wise. Nancy cleared her throat. 

“Well, Dustin you see, Omega’s are a little bit different than us, so Steve may start acting all weird-,” A low growl cut the Alpha off, her head whipped to the side to stare at Robin who was baring her teeth in disgust alongside Max who was giving off the growl. “What are you growling at you little Hargrove brat-.” 

“How dare you stupid stuck up-!” Max snarled while trying to lunge, only to have the more laid back Beta hold her back. 

“Now, Miss Wheeler, may I remind you that you were barley welcome on this trip, let alone getting my approval to even see my friend.” The dirty blonde spoke softly, but with a stern edge while the redhead settled beside her with a huff, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “And not every Omega is some cookie cut out of what science class tells us. Steve is different, he’s a dude, and he is a pretty chill one at that. Not to mention you don’t have to be an Omega to be a whore.” Robin grinned when the Alpha stood, her eyes ablaze and teeth grinding wildly. Her fists clenched at her sides as she took a step forward and pointed a crooked claw at the Beta who dared challenge her. 

“If you don’t want a fight, _Buckley_, you best keep that mouth shut when you speak to an _Alpha_.” Jonathan was quick to his mates' side in an attempt to calm her down while her little brother chirped in. 

“Jesus Christ, Nancy, calm down, you really are acting bitchy tonight. And can’t you get a few fucking clues through that head of yours and see that you are making Steve uncomfortable in his own house?” Mike glared, his brows furrowed as he continued, “And please, you are hardly an Alpha and more of a stuck up brat than Lucas’ little sister.” He rolled his eyes as Nancy turned beet red while looking at Steve. 

“She’s right, what if I do end up like every other Omega..?” Everyone seemed to freeze when the scent of a very upset Omega started to fill the room, a flash of lightning seeming to set the mood in stone. Steve was looking down, hands in his lap with Robin at his side rubbing his arm. His head was bowed in trying to hide the tears that were starting to drip down his cheeks. Dustin stood up and placed his hands on Steve’s trembling shoulders. 

“Steve you will not end up like that.” Dustin tried his best to assure him, looking at the rest of his little pack for help. 

“Y-Yeah man! You are way too cool to even let that happen! Do you even remember how you beat the hell out of all those Demodogs? Now, that screams one badass Omega to me,” Lucas seemed happy with his response, nodding as Dustin gave a laugh; Will was even agreeing. 

“Plus, Nancy is just being a bitch because you are way cooler than her, even with her being an Alpha.” Mike glared at his sister as he stood and gave a few good pats to Steve’s back. “Plus, you also saved EL _ and _ let Max drive.” 

Steve threw back his head and laughed, trying his best to clean up the tears that were still dripping. He felt very happy at that moment, it felt like having a real family. Even with Nancy being all sour and pouty, they still had him laughing through his tears. 

“Hey, it was only because I got kicked the shit out of me by her brother, otherwise it would be a _ completely _ different story,” he managed to get out while trying to catch his breath, which only sent Robin into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

“Wait, wait, you’re telling me that this guy got beat up by Billy Hargrove? Steve, you told me that you kicked his ass, not the other way around!” Robin barked with more laughter, the kids joining in and starting to give her all the details. Max correcting Lucas while he retold having to carry an unconscious Steve and somehow shove him in the car.

None of them had seemed to notice that Nancy had shown herself out to get a breath of fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation!  
You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness  
You can find my lovely editor on Tumblr @Bi-SteveHarrington  
Want to join some Harringrove Discords? Let me know if you are interested, one is strictly 18+ while the other has no age limits outside of the NSFW chat! :D

**Author's Note:**

> How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @DreadnSunflower
> 
> You can find my lovely editor on Tumblr @Bi-SteveHarrington
> 
> Want to join some Harringrove Discords? Let me know if you are interested, one is strictly 18+ while the other has no age limits outside of the NSFW chat! :D


End file.
